


Interesting Look

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron certainly wasn't expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jya_bd_cp_ttgb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jya_bd_cp_ttgb).



> MGM owns Stargate and I do not.

Cameron, new leader of Atlantis after Woolsey went back to Earth to take control of the IOA, raised an eyebrow as John walked through the gate, looking like an animal man with painted swirls spread over his chest, his arms, and only dressed in a loincloth. Teyla, Rodney and Ronon all looked very amused, still dressed in their uniforms.

John gave him a resigned look. “Debrief as soon as we’re checked out?” John asked, forestalling any comments.

“Absolutely. Get checked out by Keller and I’ll be waiting,” Cameron told him as they went off to get their post mission checkup.

He couldn’t lie about wanting to hear about this one.

***

“The people of MRQ-620, the Elarians, have a belief that the spirit animal within is an important part of any negotiation. They enabled John to reach within to his animal guide,” Teyla explained. John was still made up but now had his uniform still on.

“Their makeup will apparently wear off in a few days?” John said, not sounding completely sure. “They weren’t concerned about me looking normal.”

“Well, it is a part of their beliefs. I’m just glad that they accepted you,” Cam told them. “Did they have what we need?”

“Definitely. After talking with their lead scientist, I think we can start trading for some of the components that we need,” McKay said, his eyes dancing with laughter.

“Good work, everyone. We can return tomorrow and start trading,” Cam said with a grin.

“Looking forward to it,” John said dryly.

***

Cam smiled as he got off shift, leaving the ops station in Andrea’s capable hands as he went to John’s quarters and rang the chime. John opened the door and smiled at him.

“Come to make fun of me too?” John said dryly.

“Not at all. Who’s been making fun of you?” Cam asked as he slipped past him and took a seat on John’s bed. John joined him with a smirk.

“No one really. Ronon enjoyed it,” John told him with a grin. “Lorne made a joke about cats in the office…”

Cam smiled and reached out, grabbing his hand as he pulled him closer. They kissed and Cam traced his finger over John’s whiskers. “Is it wrong that I think this is really sexy?”

“Probably,” John told him as they kissed again.

“Well, I like it anyway,” Cam told him. “I like you to be more precise.”

“Good thing. I think I’m rather likable.”

“You are. You’re very cool,” Cam said, kissing him again. “Even when you look like a cat.”

“You into this, Mitchell?” John asked, slipping his hands up Cam’s shirt.

“More into you,” Cam told him. “But this is pretty sexy.”

“I’m glad you’re into me,” John said with a grin as he tweaked Cam’s nipples.

“Me too,” Cam said with a moan as John undressed him and started sucking on his neck, kissing down his chest and licking around his nipples. “Fuck, John.”

“I plan on it,” John told him.

They undressed each other, touching and stroking their cocks as they lay in John’s bed. Cam looked up at him. “C’mon.”

“Yeah, I’ll do it. Just give me a sec,” John told him, reaching for the lube.

“Get moving, please. Fuck,” Cam said as he stroked himself.

“Bitch and moan,” John said, biting his chest.

“Ouch, fucker!” Cam yelled as John laughed and slicked up his fingers. Cam turned over after John raised a furry eyebrow, giving him access as he spread Cam’s cheeks and gently started to stretch him, adding another finger then yet another. “Fuck, John.”

“I will, I will,” John promised as he spread lube on his cock. He teased Cam’s asshole and thrust into him.

Cam moaned and nodded. “Ok. Ok, go. Please,” he told him.

John smiled and started thrusting in and out. He reached down and stroked Cam’s cock. Cam shivered as John thrust in and out, fucking Cam hard.

“So fucking close,” Cam muttered, his voice wrecked.

“Go for it,” John told him roughly as he stroked him harder.

Cam smiled and squeezed his eyes tight as he shivered and came with a moan. Cam exhaled and sank down in the bed, shifting his hips.

“Fuck, Cam,” John said as he fucked him harder. Cam moaned out.

“So good, God, so fucking good.”

John grunted and came deep in Cam’s ass. He kissed down Cam’s spine and pulled out, lying down beside him. “Ugh. God,” John said.

“Yeah,” Cam agreed as they pulled the blanket over them, falling asleep.

FIN


End file.
